Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for terminating an idle state of the mobile terminal through a user input of inclining the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Further, the shape of the mobile terminal tends to be diversified. For instance, when a mobile terminal employs a hard display unit, the related art mobile terminal usually has a rectangular shape. Recently, as a mobile terminal employs a flexible display, a shape of the mobile terminal can be diversified into a curved shape, a spherical shape and the like. However, the user input for the related art mobile terminal is insufficient for mobile terminals having a curved shape.